Green Healer
by Three Falls Weyr
Summary: A young man begins the journey of a lifetime. One-Shot, Gen. A story of the Three Falls Forty.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonriders of Pern.

A/N: This is a repost of Green Healer, with additional scenes at the beginning. While originally this was supposed to be a collaboration between myself (Guardian of Hope) and a friend, my friend vanished off the internet last year, and I haven't heard from her since. I have decided to try to rewrite and finish the Three Falls stories under this penname.

Three Falls Weyr is a PBeM RPG I've developed. The Group is hosted by Yahoo, but the website is .com if you're interested in participating.

* * *

The green dragon and her rider appeared in the sky over Keroon just after the noon meal. Kedree, tucked away in the stillroom, wasn't aware of his arrival, nor that it took about an hour for Master Liam, his teacher, to come find him.

"Did you skip lunch again?" Liam asked as he walked into the room.

"No," Kedree replied as he carefully labeled his latest finished work. "I grabbed some meat rolls earlier."

"I see," Liam replied as he ran his hand through his sandy blond hair, "are you about done? T'rel is almost ready to leave."

Kedree glanced up and smiled as his teacher, "I just need to put these away and I'm done."

"All right then," Liam said, "I'll meet you at my office."

"Of course," Kedree said. As he repacked the baskets with their readymade cough syrups, he wondered if either of his parents would try to find him and say goodbye. As he put the syrups on their shelf, he reflected that he really didn't care, they would do what they wanted to, and he could do the same, no questions asked.

Syrups put away, baskets returned to their shelf, and the glow baskets shuttered, Kedree took one last look at the room before pulling the door shut and trotting up the hallway to the Master Healer's office. Waiting with Master Liam was a slender, brown haired man with a lazy smile, dressed in wherhide and toying with a set of gloves.

"Kedree," Liam said, "this is T'rel, Petrath's rider. T'rel, this is Kedree, my apprentice."

"Please to meet you, dragonrider," Kedree said with a short bow.

"Pleasure is mine, Kedree," T'rel replied. Kedree glanced over at Master Liam, "Are we waiting on your parents?" T'rel asked.

"Our farewells were made previously," Kedree replied shortly.

"You should go," Master Liam said, "you know that they don't always like this."

"I know," T'rel said with a sigh, "I just think that's stupid." He gestured to Kedree, "Have you ever ridden a dragon, Kedree?"

"No sir," Kedree replied as he grabbed his three bags.

T'rel grinned, "You're in for an experience then. Would you like me to take one of those?"

"Nope," Kedree replied as he headed out the door.

Behind him, he heard T'rel speak, "Stubborn thing, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Master Liam replied.

Kedree smiled to himself for a moment, then smoothed his face as he reached one of the larger, and more traveled corridors. It wouldn't do for the ghost-child to be happy, would it?

Kedree flinched as he exited the Hold; the summer sun beat down like a hammer, driving the shadows back. The heat of the stone was creeping through his boots as Kedree squinted and looked around. "Petrath is over there," T'rel said, coming up on Kedree's left. "Along with her group of admires."

Kedree nodded and followed Master Liam and T'rel over to the dragon, "Kedree," Master Liam said, "I hope that Healers Hall suits you. I know that Master Hollin will be your instructor, and I think you'll like him."

Kedree smiled a little, "With your recommendation, I know that I will."

T'rel shooed off the group of boys and girls who had been staring at Petrath and gestured to Kedree, "Let's get those bags settled then."

Kedree stepped forward and handed him the bags. T'rel clipped them into place, then tapped Petrath's shoulder, "All right, my lady," he said, "let's get out of here."

Petrath glanced over her shoulder at T'rel, and then reached her head back to nudge Kedree firmly.

"What?" T'rel asked, clearly surprised.

Petrath nudged Kedree and then looked at T'rel.

"Now? Fardels, Pet."

Petrath stared at T'rel for a long moment.

Finally, T'rel sighed and turned to Kedree, "Is something wrong?" Master Liam asked.

"Petrath says Kedree should be a candidate at High Reaches," T'rel said, he glanced at Kedree, "If you want to be a candidate that is."

Kedree looked at Liam, "This is your choice," Liam said.

Kedree looked at his boots, thinking hard. He'd never thought of being a dragonrider, had even avoided the last time the Riders had come on Search, but he'd still been hoping back then that he would grow. Both of his parents were above average in height, his brother and sister had always been tall. Only Kedree, the middle child, had remained stubbornly short. If it hadn't been for an offhand comment from his father's sister that he looked like their father, he would have wondered if he was even related to his parents. He'd thought that being a healer would make up for being short, but as respected as healers were, dragonriders were even more respected. Dragons didn't care how small you were, after all.

"All right," Kedree said. "I'll try. But if I don't impress, I want to go on to Healer Hall and finish my apprenticeship."

"We'll talk it over with the Candidate Master," T'rel replied, "although I don't see a reason why he wouldn't allow it."

"I'll send a message to Hollin," Liam said, "but I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thank you Master Liam," Kedree said.

"You're welcome," Liam replied. He gripped Kedree's shoulders, "I know, no matter where you go, you'll do good things. Take care of yourself, Kedree."

"Look after my family, please," Kedree replied. "I know we were never close, but I don't want anything to happen to them."

"I'll take care of them," Liam replied. "I think T'rel is ready to go."

Kedree turned and found T'rel already mounted on Petrath. "Take my hand, and I'll help you up," T'rel said, leaning down, hand extended. Kedree reached up and grabbed his wrist, "Good, now jump," T'rel ordered. Kedree leaped and T'rel easily pulled him up, catching his free hand with his own. "Leg over his neck and settle between the ridges," T'rel said, "excellent." Straps were passed over Kedree, and then one of T'rel's arms wrapped around his waist, "Here we go."

Petrath gave a great leap in the air and Kedree felt a rush of excitement, he was flying! He was really and truly flying! The green banked and Kedree glanced down at the Hold for a moment, he could make out Master Liam watching them along with another group closer to the doors. "Between," T'rel shouted, and Kedree realized the dragonrider had been speaking to him moments before the world went black.

Before Kedree could register more than cold and black, they were flying amongst mountains, and Petrath was beginning to spiral downward. Kedree leaned back against T'rel and closed his eyes to capture the memories of flight and _between_ before they landed. In fact, it was the jar of the landing that brought Kedree from his thoughts. "We're here," T'rel said, "now," and he unfastened the straps, "just swing your left leg over and slid down. Keep your knees bent, it helps absorb the landing."

Kedree nodded and followed T'rel's orders. As he leaned against Petrath's side to steady himself, he stole a glance at all the different sights, but struggled not to stare. There was so much to see, that it took T'rel's laugh to remind him of his bags.

"I'll take you to D'ber, he's the Candidate Master. His job is to make sure that you stay out of trouble and learn all you'll need before the Hatching." T'rel said, "Although the Hatching is so soon that you'll probably not get into all that much trouble."

Kedree nodded as T'rel started towards one of the walls, angling towards a relatively small entrance. It wasn't until they were closer and Kedree could compare T'rel's height to the entrance that he realized that the wall had just been that big. They went down a short hallway before they came to a wooden door. T'rel knocked, "Come in!" A man bellowed.

T'rel pushed open the door, "D'ber, you aren't too busy, are you?"

"No, no, come in. Which of the boys did it this time?" The man said.

Kedree followed T'rel timidly, because while T'rel was a tall man who was lean and rangy, D'ber looked like his father's friend Hakkor the Smith. "Nothing like that, Candidate Master. I'm surprised Petrath and Torth didn't tell you. This is Kedree, Petrath Searched him from Keroon Hold."

"Is that where you vanished to today?" D'ber asked, giving T'rel a look, "Kimena wasn't too pleased that you'd vanished."

"Yes," T'rel said, "well, Liam asked me if I would take Kedree to Fort to finish his apprenticeship, but before we could even leave Keroon, Petrath Searched him."

D'ber frowned, "You'll be careful about seeing Liam, right?"

"Well, if someone would just let him transfer to High Reaches," T'rel began, then shook his head, "I've had this discussion too many times now. Back to Kedree."

"Yes, of course," D'ber said, "I'm sorry about that, lad. Have a seat, I have a few questions and then we'll see you settled in."

"Of course," Kedree replied, wondering what T'rel meant.

"Kedree, this is D'ber, the Candidate Master," T'rel said, "I need to go see to Petrath. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to find me."

"Yes sir," Kedree replied. He watched T'rel leave, and then turned to D'ber.

"Ok then, Kedree of Keroon Hold," D'ber said, moving a block of stone to reveal a sand tray. At Kedree's look, he explained, "I can take notes on this, and then copy them later. This information will be passed onto the Weyrlingmaster when you Impress."

Kedree nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"First off, your age," D'ber said.

"Sixteen," Kedree replied firmly.

"Really?" D'ber said, looking at him.

Kedree sighed, "If you don't believe me, I'm sure my parents can confirm it. In fact," he turned to his bag, "Master Liam wrote a letter to the Master Healer about me, I'm sure it explains my age."

"No," D'ber said, "I believe you. Sixteen." Kedree sighed and made a private bet that there would be a message heading back to Keroon by nightfall. "What Hold are you from again?"

"Keroon," Kedree replied, "My father is Master Weaver Kendree and my mother is Master Cook Dareen. I have an older brother, Kynan and a younger sister, Dreena. They will not be invited to the Hatching."

"Really?" D'ber asked.

"For sure," Kedree said firmly. "My siblings and I are not particularly close and my parents and I haven't had a good relationship since…I was born? My father is strict and stern, once I proved ill suited to his craft, he's had little time for me. My mother tries, but between her work in the Hold's kitchens and training Kynan for his journeyman period, well, what time we have together is uncomfortable."

"All right, T'rel said you were an apprentice?" D'ber asked.

Kedree glanced at his shoulder, knowing that his knots weren't there. "I'm an apprentice healer, I was working in the still room before we left and probably left my knots on the counter there."

"All right, apprentice healer." D'ber nodded.

"You'll need to let Master Hollin know that I won't be there," Kedree said, "He is expecting me."

D'ber nodded, his eyes drifting towards one wall of the room. "Right," he said, "it'll be taken care of." He gave Kedree a slight smile, "These next questions are going to be redundant and such, but I am required to ask."

Kedree held out his hands, "Ask away."

"Can you read?"

"Yes."

"Can you write?"

"Yes."

"Can you do basic addition and subtraction?"

"Yes."

"Do you have experience with live animals?"

"No."

"Do you have experience with small children?"

"Only as necessary in the course of my duties as an Apprentice Healer," Kedree said.

"All right," D'ber said, "Candidates are assigned chores to help keep them out of trouble," he gave Kedree a look. "This is done by the Headwoman; you'll speak with her about chores."

"Yes sir," Kedree said.

D'ber nodded. "Now, there are a few rules for Candidates. Due to the nearness of the Hatching, Candidates are not allowed to leave the Weyr, nor are they allowed to go up to the dragonriders' rooms. I do not mean that you cannot spend the night, I mean; you cannot go up there period. Candidates keep their feet on the ground. Also, you'll have your own room, so no sharing. Don't sleep with the girls, if they get pregnant they can't stand and neither will the child's father." At Kedree's raised eyebrow, D'ber said, "Before I was Candidate Master, the boys didn't think twice about breaking the rules. Now, they know better. I'm a nice guy, easy to get along with, but break the rules, get in trouble, and you will regret it."

The man stood, "Come, let's get you a room, and I'll hand you over to the Headwoman, she'll see that you get what you need for your Candidacy. Then I'll introduce you to one of the other Candidates, and he'll see that you know what's going on."

"Yes sir," Kedree replied. He stood and followed D'ber out of the room and down the hallway, instead of heading back out, they came to a pair of hallways with doors set at regular intervals.

"That's the girls' side," D'ber said, "with a queen egg on the sands, there are girls there. When there isn't a queen, the rooms will be available to boys, but for now, stay out of that hallway."

"Yes sir," Kedree said.

D'ber turned down the other hallway and walked down it, Kedree noted that there were names on the doors of some of the rooms, but not all. Finally, D'ber stopped, "Here, you'll have an empty room on either side." He opened a door, Kedree nodded and ducked past him to look around. There was a single bed against the back of the room, a trunk at the foot, and a set of shelves by the head with a glow basket on it. Kedree glanced to his right and saw a second basket, which he opened. The room was easily wide enough to hold two beds and trunks with a bit of squeezing, but not so much that it would be something Kedree looked forward to.

Kedree put his bags on the trunk and turned back to D'ber, "I'll unpack later. You implied that I would be given items from the Headwoman, so I'd prefer to do it all at once."

D'ber nodded, "All right. Now we get to introduce you to Aliana, our Headwoman. She'll see you settled." Kedree moved back into the hall and fell in behind D'ber as he started down the hallway. "It's easy to get to the dining hall, Kedree. Of course, you could just go back the way you came in and circle around, but there is also this way." He continued down the hall to the first intersection, "Straight down there are the bathing chambers," D'ber gestured, turning right, "they aren't exclusively for Candidates, but women tend to stay away out of respect for my rules." They passed two corridors and then turned left at the third. Three young men were headed their way, covered in white powder. "Ember," D'ber said.

"Candidate Master," the leader said, coming to a halt. "This, it's not what you think. Neolan dropped a bag of flour from the tithe wagon. Aliana sent us to clean up."

"Ah," D'ber said. "Well, in that case, Tiernan."

"Yes sir?" One of the others said.

"After you've cleaned up come find me," D'ber gestured to Kedree, "This is Kedree, our newest Candidate."

"Hi," Tiernan said, with a grin that would have been charming without the flour.

"Hello," Kedree replied with a slight nod.

"Welcome to High Reaches," Ember said with a wave of his hand that sent flour flying. "Oops."

"Go," D'ber said, "and see to sweeping these hallways before Aliana decides you need another week of bathing chambers."

"Yes sir," the three boys said, they continued and D'ber watched them go.

"They're good boys," D'ber said, "you'll like them."

"I'm sure," Kedree replied as they started back down the hall. The hall curved, and then opened into a giant cavern filled with tables.

"The dining hall," D'ber said, "the kitchens are this way." He circled around to the back of the room, where two long counters held food that looked to Kedree as if it were meant for room temperature serving. Between the two counters was an arched entryway to the kitchens. The entrance was set in the middle of the wall, which was thick enough that Kedree would almost call it a tunnel. The other end revealed a room that was clearly against the outer wall, for there were three great arches leading outside, no doubt to help with the heat. There were two huge fire places between the three archways, big enough to roast, if not an entire burden beast, than at least a significant portion thereof. Down the wall across from the entrance Kedree and D'ber used were other hearths, four of which were the size of the ones at Keroon Hold, and a set of smaller ones. Tables situated in four rows of two down the middle of the room, spaced to allow a near constant stream of traffic around those working at the tables.

In the middle of it all, directing everyone like the Harper conducted singing lessons, was a woman. She was a tall woman with a generous figure, who moved through the chaos with confidence. She did not stand still, but was moved between the tables and the fireplaces constantly, correcting, encouraging and directing.

Kedree took a step back from the crowd, it was, in fact, worse than anything he'd seen in his mother's kitchens. Even gathers and Turns End didn't have this sort of energy. D'ber stopped just inside the room, and waved his hand when the lady was turned towards them. Moments later, the lady approached, "D'ber, what brings you here?" She asked.

"New Candidate," D'ber replied, he turned and gestured to Kedree. "This is Kedree, from Keroon. Apprentice Healer. Kedree, this is Aliana, our Headwoman."

Kedree moved forward and bowed slightly, "Headwoman Aliana."

"Welcome to the High Reaches, Kedree," Aliana replied. She glanced behind her and waved at somebody, "I'm in the middle of preparing dinner, D'ber, I can't go into stores." An older woman emerged from the crowd headed for them. "Ulama, this is Kedree, a new Candidate, will you take him around and get his things?"

"Yes, Aliana," the woman said with a motherly smile for Kedree.

"Thank you," Aliana said, "Kedree, this is Ulama, if I'm not here, don't be afraid to ask for her."

"Yes ma'am," Kedree replied.

D'ber cleared his throat, "I'm going to leave Kedree in your hands, ladies. I have paperwork to finish before dinner."

"Take care," Aliana said.

Kedree watched D'ber leave, and then looked from Aliana to Ulama. Ulama sighed, "Three assistants that man has gone through, and all of them quit because of overwork. Come, Kedree, let's get your things." She turned and headed down the wall, Kedree jumped and hurried to follow her; "Were you able to bring anything with you when you left, Kedree?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Kedree replied, "I was being sent to Healer's Hall to finish my apprenticeship. Master Liam and Greenrider T'rel are friends and so Master Liam asked T'rel if he would bring me. Green Petrath Searched me as we were leaving."

"What a story, well, I assume your parents were excited for you," Ulama said.

"I'm not sure they know yet," Kedree replied. "Mother was in the kitchens preparing for dinner and Father was in the work room. It was a rather quiet event."

"They didn't even come out to say good bye?" Ulama asked, shocked.

"We aren't exactly close," Kedree replied dryly. "After sixteen years, I'm used to it."

"Sixteen?" Ulama looked at him, her eyes drifting over him for a long moment.

"I'm older than I look." Kedree replied, knowing that she wouldn't believe him, most strangers to the Hold hadn't. It was something he was used to, even if Liam hadn't once told Harper Hayden that he shouldn't have had too. Of course, Master Liam also told him that he shouldn't eavesdrop as it was a nasty habit, and Kedree hadn't stopped doing that either.

"Of course," Ulama replied as they headed down a passageway. The tunnel like corridor weaved a bit, and forked, and then they came to a flight of stairs. "The storage areas are kept locked," she told Kedree, "if you need something, ask. If we have it, and it's a reasonable request, it's yours."

"All right," Kedree replied.

At the bottom of the stairs was a short corridor ending at an iron-banded wood door. Ulama produced a key and let them in. "Now, you said you were transferring, do you have good gather clothes?"

"Not anything new," Kedree replied. "I'm not a fan of large gatherings, since I started my apprenticeship, I've preferred to spend the time making sure there's enough hangover remedy rather than spending money I don't have, buying things I don't need and are never going to use. I believe that my clothes from before then not only still fit but are in good enough shape for most occasions."

"Well, if we have time before the Hatching we will remedy that," Ulama said. "What about clothes for hard work. If you Impress, you'll be in charge of feeding your dragon by hand."

"I have things I can wear," Kedree replied, "it's not like I'm a stranger to hard work or blood."

"What about footwear?" Ulama asked.

"Brand new," Kedree replied. "My father has _standards,_ so my footwear gets replaced every six months. I think it's a bit extravagant, but my father insisted. He'd have switched out my wardrobe, but I pointed out that I was going to spend a great many days covered in blood and other body fluids, so what was the point? As long as they still fit, I didn't see the need to replace anything."

"All right," Ulama replied, she opened a glow basket and led Kedree into small room with trunks lined up on one wall. She knelt, opened a trunk and withdrew a white Candidate robe. Turning she gestured as she stood, "Let's see how this fits." Kedree pulled the robe on and noted that while it was big over his clothes, it wasn't big enough that he looked utterly ridiculous. "We'll try another," Ulama began, and then fell silent.

Kedree stared at her, then glanced at the door, "What?" He began, but Ulama shushed him. Footsteps echoed down the corridor, and then a small boy, about ten years old, appeared at the entrance.

"Ulama," the boy panted, "Aliana and D'ber say that Kedree is to go at once to D'ber's office. It's the eggs! They're hatching early!"

"All right," Ulama said, "Niko, do you have more errands, or would you show Kedree where to go?"

"I can take him," Niko said. "Come on," he told Kedree.

"Keep that robe, Kedree," Ulama said with a sigh, "and good luck."

Kedree nodded and followed Niko back through the caverns to D'ber's office. The older dragonrider was pacing behind his desk. "Thank you, Niko," he said, "sit down, Kedree. I had hoped we would have a bit of time, but the eggs answer to their own will. We still have time, though. The humming's barely started."

"Yes sir," Kedree said as he settled himself into a chair.

"This Hatching will be terrifying," D'ber told him, "the dragonets will be hungry and desperate to find their partner. _Do not_ try to force a bond. The dragonets know who they're looking for and they'll go through anyone who doesn't get out of their way. I hope we'll have no casualties, but it's entirely possible that Candidates will be hurt, if not killed." Kedree swallowed, "I'm sure you'll be able to stay out of the way, though. If you are not chosen, come back to your room, change and go to the feast. We'll get you settled tomorrow and when Pateth clutches you'll be eligible to stand for her clutch as well. If you Impress, there will be volunteers waiting just off the Grounds. Take your dragonet there and feed them. Make sure they chew, because they'll be too hungry to think of it themselves. Keep your thoughts pleasant and welcoming, try not to dwell on fear or negative emotions. I hate the idea of dropping you on the Weyrlingmaster unprepared, but we've barely enough boys to cover the clutch as is."

"Yes sir," Kedree replied, wondering if he should have taken notes.

"Now, you'll join the others and wait until I tell you to go in. I'd send you to change, but we don't have time." D'ber gestured, "The hatching ground is the big entrance where the dragons are flying in and out. I have to fetch guests. Do you want someone to get your family?"

"No sir," Kedree replied.

"All right, if you're sure."

"Very, sir," Kedree said, standing.

D'ber steered him outside and Kedree saw where he was supposed to be, "Just wait outside the door, the other Candidates will find you."

"Yes sir," Kedree replied before heading across the bowl at a trot.

At the Hatching Cavern, Kedree stayed out of the way of the people arriving on foot, but he peered in. There was a group of eggs in the middle of the sandy expanse, and to one side the golden Queen's Egg. Kedree counted fifteen other eggs, and he wondered if any of them held his dragon partner. "Hey, Kedree!"

Kedree turned and found three young men standing behind him, "Hi," he said, wondering if these were the flour covered Candidates he'd met earlier.

"You probably don't recognize us," one boy said, "but I'm Ember, this is Tiernan and Neolan."

"First Hatching?" Tiernan asked with a smile.

"Yes," Kedree replied, turning back to look inside.

"They're early," Tiernan said, "although they could hatch now, people weren't really expecting it for another week. Sorenth's clutches are always unusual. This is her fourth and the second queen. D'ber says that it means that Thread's coming back."

"But this is a smaller clutch," the third boy, Neolan, protested.

"Yeah, but Paygeth is going to be laying her clutch within the next five sevendays, so maybe Sorenth knows that we won't need another big clutch." Tiernan replied.

"They're weyrbred," Ember told Kedree. "They could argue dragons all day if we let them." Kedree nodded, but was saved from having to answer as another group of white clad boys appeared, all looking freshly scrubbed. "Kedree," Ember said, "this is Gerran, Kenlay, Jerrikai and Lynsay. Fellow Candidates, this is Kedree, just arrived today."

There were some nods, and Kedree saw a flash or two of resentment, but he kept his face calm and nodded back. "I hope you don't plan on Impressing, little boy," a voice drawled. Kedree spun to find a tall, broad shoulder youth looking down at him with the sneer of a bully.

"Leave him be, Jarrel," Tiernan said, stepping up beside Kedree. "Master D'ber told you to not to bully the Candidates."

Kedree dropped his eyes as his face flushed, on the one hand, he was grateful that someone was standing up for him, but he disliked the childlike image it gave him. Other boys joined the group until Kedree counted twenty, and off to one side, five girls were gathered. Kedree noticed that while four of them stood together and shared nervous glances while the fifth was speaking to the Candidatemaster, looking at once both differential and rebellious.

The humming of the Hatching grew in intensity and the Candidatemaster's demeanor changed, "All right you lot," he said raising his voice, "boys form two lines. Remember to respect the Queen. Girls, line up over here." He watched them line up, "Go on in. Don't' forget to spread out."

Ember, Kedree noted, was the first one to start onto the Hatching Grounds, followed by Tiernan and Neolan. Tiernan gave him a wink and a charming grin as he went and Kedree felt a slight smile grace his lips in return. He stepped into the line that was forming, and strode out onto the sands. It was hot, that was his first impression, and then the humming of the dragons settled into his bones.

He'd been hearing it, Kedree realized, without knowing. Light poured in from the door and three upper entrances that dragons were using to claim their space. It revealed a cavern larger than any Kedree had ever seen before. It dwarfed even the great golden Queen who awaited them. The Queen was perched on a stone shelf just out of reach of the golden egg; her head hovered over the eggs as her throat vibrated with the hum. Behind and slightly above her stood a tall woman with blond hair that fell, unbound, past her waist, dressed in a wine red gown with gold accents. Beside her was a man as dark as she was fair and just above them was a bronze dragon.

If the Queen was Sorenth, Kedree thought, the woman must be Ardanah, and beside her would be K'beren, her weyrmate and the Weyrleader, making the bronze Xeperdeth. Kedree made his bow to the group before turning to look at the fifteen eggs that would soon let forth fifteen young dragons. They were rocking, some vigorously, some intermittently. Kedree took a deep breath, and glanced around. Tiernan, all unnoticed, had come to stand beside him. Seeing Kedree look at him, he grinned, "Good luck, Kedree."

"Good luck," Kedree replied. He glanced to his other side, where Ember and Neolan now stood and hoped that nobody died today.

A sharp crack drew Kedree's eyes back to the eggs, and moments later, a bronze appeared. "Bronze first," Tiernan said softly, "a good sign."

Kedree nodded, and turned to watch as the little bronze staggered towards a group of boys. They stepped back, letting the bronze see them, but the bronze lunged at one, knocking him over, before going behind them where a smaller, and Kedree thought, younger boy stood, looking shocked. He didn't get a good look, because the other Candidate's pained scream had jarred him into action. He ran over, forgetting the eggs, and found that the dragonet had, in its hurry to get to its rider, had clawed the Candidate in his thigh. Kedree noticed it was Jarrel as he pulled the oversized robe over his head and balled it up. "Jarrel," he said firmly, "don't move." He tugged his jacket off and then his tunic, which he balled up and pressed on the wounds. He lifted it after a moment, there were three parallel scratches on Jarrel's thigh, deep, but they looked as if they'd missed the big vein.

"Can I help?" Kedree looked up, and blushed as the sight of a man who was clearly the Weyrhealer.

"Yes," Kedree said, although he didn't take the pressure of the wound. "Kedree, apprentice Healer."

"I think that might be about to change," the Healer said, nodding over Kedree's shoulder. "I'll return your tunic that was quick thinking."

"Master Liam would say, it's good training," Kedree replied. He waited until the Healer had his hand in place, and then turned to see what had amused the man.

A green dragonet was sitting behind him, watching. _Are you done now?_

"Uh, yes," Kedree replied, distracted at the feeling of a mind touching his, touching, and not pulling away. It felt like a hug, but it never ended. It was a feeling Kedree could get used to.

_Good because I am oh so hungry._ The green dragon stood up, _I'm Particith, can we eat now?_

K'ree laughed, "Sure, Particith. Let's go." He glanced back at Jarrel, and then turned to help the little green from the Hatching Grounds.


End file.
